In My Lifetime
by DeathlyBeautifulUntilTheEnd
Summary: This is not the year I expected, then again, when did I ever get anything I expected when it came to magic? LuciusxHermionexHarry : DracoxGinnyxSeverus : BlaisexLunaxNeville Vampire!Harry-Hermione-Lucius-Luna-Blaise-Neville Veela!Draco-Lucius
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. If something doesn't match up with your version of it, then you can rewrite the story the way you like it. Everything in here is exactly as I will it. No mistakes.**

* * *

In My Lifetime

Chapter One: Blood Flower and the Forltorn Root

I would call this nearly ironic when I put into terms for the ignorant. My name is Hermione J. Granger, and I am a Muggle-born witch attending my seventh year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. At this time sixteen hours ago, I was sent to retrieve Forltorn Roots from the Forest by Severus's replacement. In the last few months a Deatheater scare has taken the Wizarding Community, and several were captured. Of those who were incarcerated only the Goyles, the Crabbs, Severus, and the Head of the Lestrange Family remain in slight sanity. Sixteen hours ago, I was safe. Sixteen hours ago, I couldn't be touched.

However, Sisters Fate and Destiny appear to have replaced Harry, with me in their games. Let me explain what I mean. It started when Neville blew up his silence potion in tutoring. I was forced to suffer my own silence for the remaining week. I was almost sad that Severus was not there to smile gleefully.

I was walking down the corridor towards Transfiguration and accidently slammed into Draco Malfoy. I had been about to put away my Time Turner, but alas, Draco saw it. I looked up into the blonds ice blue eyes and gulped in apprehension. "Watch it! Oh Hermione..." His eyes caught the golden chain. "What's this then?"

A pale hand reached for the delicate chain in a quick snapping motion and I stared as the chain broke with an audible 'chink'. Instead of the chaos that I believed would ensue on breaking such a priceless and powerful trinket, all that happened was a stunned silence as Draco looked at the hour glass chain that could have changed both of our lives. I waited for the explosion from the Slytherin, and was startled when he seemed to sigh instead and I looked at him in askance. Draco sneered at me and gestured to the chain. "I lost 60 pounds to my father with seeing this."

I mouthed in confusion, sixty pounds? Draco cocked his head. "What, can't you speak?" I stared at him in stony silence. "Ah, okay, well then. My father and I had a bet on how you were taking extra classes. It wasn't if you were or not, it was how. I bet that it was night tutoring; he bet that McGonagall gave you the Time Turner. He won."

I knew my lips were twitching with laughter and wasn't surprised when he glared at me. "Hey don't laugh, I thought you were too goody good for something so underhanded and dangerous. Do you know sign language?"

I cocked my hip and smirked, nodding. I shuffled as he looked at the chain again and I raised an eyebrow at the envious look it was receiving. Snapping my fingers, I signed. 'Actually, I'm doing both. You didn't lose.' the blond stared at me in a stunned silence. 'At least I was.' I looked down quickly then back up. 'Actually, if you want to get really technical, now I'm only taking night tutoring. So…'

Draco shared my smirk before looking behind me and widening his eyes. I could begin to hear the new Professors voice and knew what was coming.

"Give it back!" The Professor rounded the corner. "Give me my wand!"

I glared at him as the Professor grabbed me by the arm and he smiled at me from behind her back. 'Prick.'

For that offence I received one week of detention and a restraining spell from Malfoy.. It started off small until the Professor asked me for the Roots. They were deep in the forest and I knew it was a ridiculous request. The professor was considered a saint because she was the daughter of McGonagall, problem is; she knew about it. From the minute Severus was captured, Professor Yuillen had it out for me. Not in the bad way really, just the 'let's-see-how-far-I-can-push-the-bookworm' way. Also, Harry was acting strange, but then again, I am not one to judge on changed behavior. Harry had suddenly stopped talking to me... and well everyone really. I had been standing outside next to Neville just after the accident when we both heard a commotion coming down the corridor.

As the runner whipped outside, I saw Blaise Zambini, he looked horrible. There were cuts tearing his lips and cheek, tears threatening to fall as he skidded to a stop in front of us. A defeated look took over his face and he turned around as more quick footfalls exited the school doors. I didn't want to see what was in front of me, but knew nothing could take it away. Ron and Finnegan whipped away from the school and they too skidded to a stop as they saw us. Ron looked happy to see me, the foolish boy, and opened his mouth to speak. Neville didn't let him.

"Did you need something?" I walked up next to Zambini and smiled when Neville took his other side. We knew better than most that bullying was wrong, no matter the circumstances.

"Yeah, this little Deatheater-"

"And that gives you the right?"

"Of course it does."

I shook my head to myself at his stupidity and Zambini just stood there looking lost and confused. I turned to the redhead as Neville seemed to turn into another person. Not many knew it, but when it came down to it, Neville had a zero tolerance for bullies. "So, in theory, because of his Deatheater father, you're allowed." Ron nodded. "And following that, because of his family, you have the right?"

Ron began to sense a trap but shook his head affirmative. I knew he didn't have the good sense to stop while he was ahead, but when the puppy uses the floor for a loo, you rub his nose in it. "So, I think I got this right," Neville stepped up nose to nose with him, and looked him in the eye. "Blood-traitor."

He looked confused but Neville continued. "Soulless. Poor. Muggle-lover. Weasel." Ron started getting angry and his ears turned purple.

"I see what you're doing, but it doesn't work like that! I'm not a Deatheater!"

Neville turned to Finnegan. "Let-down. Mamma's boy." I raised an eyebrow as Finnegan stayed quiet. "I think you know what's next." He nodded and looked at Zambini.

"Mud-blood."

I turned away from the two boys and lead Zambini away. From then on, Ron hated me, even though Harry just ignored the world around him. Zambini seemed to be found in Neville's company when he wasn't following Malfoy. Word was, when Malfoy confronted Zambini about having a boyfriend, Blaise told him to bugger-off.

Since then, the new professor has added Zambini to her list of 'special' students, like me. Harry and Ron think she's amazing. The only one who seemed to hate her as much as Zambini and I do is Luna. For some reason, Luna is failing her class because she's too busy glaring at her to focus. No one knows why, but every time Yuillen mentions her husband, Luna flinches. Even after bringing her into the circle with Neville, Blaise, and I, she won't say anything.

In the forest, even at 1:30 in the morning, I was comforted by the knowledge I had of it. I knew the things that went bump in the night, and the things that were silent as they killed. I knew what would kill, and what would merely watch on in this forest. The Professor had given me a map to work off of so everything was fine as I found the roots and began to dig. The plant was a beautiful blue and red pedaled flower; however, it also had a pocket of liquid in the pouch of the pedals. If the flower felt too much jostling, it would spit the poison and protect the flower. The pouch refilled from the roots in a matter of seconds. The slightly purple blood that oozed from the plant was considered a poison. If it touched my skin, I could die of exposure as I experienced the immune-system crash.

A twig snapped, as cliché as that sounds. I had to turn, knowing that most would meet me head on in a fight. Unless there were more than one, or were humanoid. Whipping around, the unexpected nothingness was eerie. I pulled my wand stepped away from the flower. A hand came down on my shoulder in a hard and painful movement, and the last thing I saw was my wand hitting the flower stem and the pouch splashing the boots of my attacker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. If something doesn't match up with your version of it, then you can rewrite the story the way you like it. Everything in here is exactly as I will it. No mistakes.**

* * *

In My Lifetime

Chapter Two: Well Capture Me Silly

I woke for the first time four hours later. I know because the sun was coming up through the window I could see in the corner. I was strapped down painfully tight to a wooden table and various jars and ointments were lined up next to me. Salt was the only one I could see clearly. Whoever had me had stripped me and rubbed me down with something that smelled of peppermint, and my skin flushed an angry red. Conclusion: Peppermint extract, 97% pure.

The second time I woke, my captor was present. Bellatrix Lestrange half lay on my table and was playing with my hair. The sun was high and I knew that I had been gone too long for Zambini, Luna, Neville, and maybe Harry not to be worried.

Bella smiled as she saw my open eyes and I felt the tears begin to heave in my chest. "Oooh, the little bitty Gryffie just realized who was baby-sitting~." She climbed to straddle my hips as she sang her words. "Why don't you try to scream Hermie-babe~?" She grabbed my jaw in a tight grip. "Scream!"

I shook my head, knowing it was useless. My voice wouldn't be back for another three and a half days. A long time not to scream. Bella sighed heavily and reached for one of the bowls next to the table. By the smell, I knew it was the peppermint. She poured it onto my chest and I felt it begin its painful burn. She clicked her tongue and reached for the salt.

I knew for several hours into the torture that she wasn't merely a baby-sitter, until she began talking as if I wasn't there. She started with humming, and then it turned to singing, until I could actually make out words. "This little brat isn't for you Bella, it's for The Boy, he caught it, he gets it. It's not worthy of you child. It's not yours."

I wasn't sure what she was doing behind me until I heard the crash of glass. "It's not yours Bella! Stop it! Just stop! That's enough Bella!"

Her shill voice rang in my ears after she left and the sun began to tilt. It was sixteen hours ago, that I knew comfort. The sun continued its path and I reawakened from unconsciousness. I was fully clothed and cleaned again, my wounds gone. A lone figure leered in the corner and I knew that was my true captor.

"I see you're awake. How is your throat?" I stared at him in shock the best I could around the pain. Red eyes shined from the dark corner in amusement. "Oh yes, I know who you are, what you do, how you do it, why you do it, how you feel, and what you know. I am in your head." He stepped out and I saw him and stopped breathing. Black hair was thrown back carelessly and green eyes sparked and made me realize who was speaking. Harry. My best friend. What had happened? How was this possible?

Harry chuckled and shook his head at me. "Did you notice anything weird about me lately? I know you have." I tried to think back, flashes of Harry looking too happy, too carefree, not the Harry I had known. I thought he changed, like Luna. Ron didn't seem different, but he never changed.

Now I know why.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. If something doesn't match up with your version of it, then you can rewrite the story the way you like it. Everything in here is exactly as I will it. No mistakes.**

* * *

In My Lifetime

Chapter Three: Oh, Isn't This Cute?

Harry looked at me with new eyes as I began to laugh silently. I laughed in his face hysterically and his expression just made me laugh harder.

In this reality I knew that he was not the Harry I knew, and yet the spelled look-alike was more so unlike him than the creature before me.

That realization stopped my laughter and turned it to a mourning silence, my best friend was gone and there was nothing I could do to bring him back, and put things back to the way they were.

I looked to my friend with objective eyes. He filled out; the dark under eyes looked almost artificial in its darkness. The new clothes forcing me to see his build. What happened to him? Where is the boy I used to know, and who replaced him with the man before me?

"Don't worry, you'll know." He reached over and undid the restraints on my chest and hips, unstrapping me to the table. "There, now you can sit up." I gestured to my legs and hands and he smiled slyly and shook his head with a quirky smirk.

I sat up and swayed as the blood rushed to my head. I turned and couldn't stop my body from emptying my stomachs contents. Harry lifted me and laid me back down gently.

I watched his expression turn dark and his eyes turn a violent red as he really took in my condition. Pale, sweating, shivering, and immaculately clean. I knew of the anger reeking from him, and slowly shook my head at him. Harry looked at me and his eyes shifted. "Okay, we'll deal with Bella later. You wished to know my story, fine." Harry took a dramatic pose of looking up into the moonlit window before looking at me with an eyebrow raised ridiculously high. I smiled and let air move my chest and body in a silent chuckle.

"No, seriously though. It started off with the new professor and her treatment of you. I went to The Headmaster to inquire about her and he sent me and her into the forest."

I looked at him in question. He looked sad for a second. "Does Forltorn Root sound familiar?"

I felt a deep dread settle into my chest. Did he mean what I think he means? Was Dum-

"Yes. He is and so is the Weasely Clan, well," he stopped with a small smile, "some of them."

I shook my head and raised my hands to him. "Any-who, when we were out there, she slammed me into a tree from behind and when I woke up, I was here with Bella and two others. Two other Vampires. You see, Dumbledore has promised the Vampires me in exchange for their allegiance to 'The Light' and turn their backs on The Dark Lord. They played him to turn me. However, he does get points for optimism."

I smiled slightly at his weak joke and then realized what this meant. "Oh, yes Hermione, you are given to them as well, though not intentionally. Rather, you were given to me."

I looked at him with understanding eyes. He had to turn me to save me. He could do no more than that least he be exposed. I turned my head to the side invitingly and Harry smiled. "Almost tempting Hermione but," He laid me back and strapped me in. I was confused. All the text books say that the ritual was very specific. Harry took out his wand and looked me in the eye. "We can do it the clinical way, or we could do it the traditional way. Be warned, if I bite you, we share feelings, thoughts, and memories. When you are close to dying, I'll know."

Would I feel him too? Know him from the inside out? Harry smiled with warmth and a heat entered his eyes. "Yes, for every feeling you experience, I will partake and vice versa. Is that what you want?"

I knew he now knew of my attraction to him, and now, he did too. I nodded slowly and took a deep breath as he gently ran his nose against the nape of my neck, sending chills throughout my whole body. I knew then, that I would have the strength to get my father.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. If something doesn't match up with your version of it, then you can rewrite the story the way you like it. Everything in here is exactly as I will it. No mistakes.**

* * *

In My Lifetime

Chapter Four: Dead or Alive?

I'm all brand new. Nothing from my old life clings to my body. It was the same with Harry minus the scar on his forehead. All of my scars were gone, my hair back down to the center of my shoulder blades. It was amazing to feel my entire body start over only to freeze in time. Harry said that his was a lot more painful when his ribs realigned and his spine seemed to fuse. Highly sensitive to light, our skin burns, though it's not the immediate searing many would think.

It's now six in the a.m. and Harry and I had a plan. We tore my clothes and put dirt on my face and hands. Grabbing my wand and the bag Harry had retrieved in the night, the roots I had collected before he set himself upon me inside, I walked with him to the forest edge, the castle in the distance.

"When you have to speak to me, say my name in your head three times consecutively. I'll either connect with you or owl you." He hugged me close and took a deep breath. "I need you to be careful. If anyone and I mean anyone even suspects what you are, they will hunt you down."

I nodded and began my trek to the castle. The Great Hall was filled and the smell of food filled the air, though none of it tempted me. I was quiet in entering until I realized that my appearance would make that counterproductive. Walking up the aisle to my Professors table, I was not surprised to see three shocked faces staring at me as I placed the dirty bag on the table with a sneer. I turned as Yuillen peered into the sack and I scanned for Malfoy. He wasn't there and Harry said I would need him. I stepped pass 'Harry' and Ron before making eye contact with Zambini and Neville and signing a meeting place.

Exiting the Hall and heading for the dorms and a quick shower, I thought of Harry. I scribbled a quick letter to the fake Harry and let my mind wander to the real one. His constant presence all around me, in my head and near my heart. There was only a single drawback. Now that I knew his feelings, I didn't know what step to take next. Through the memories that were passed in the turning, I knew that there was one other to our bonding. You see, vampires know their mates the moment they see them. In the end, I knew that for our breed of vampire, there are three. Harry, the other, and myself. I have the sneaking suspicion that he knows who the third is.

Zambini and Neville came to a stop behind me outside by the door and I turned to meet their approach, leaning against the ledge. "Another three families have been affected. The Malfoy's, though were ALL taken in. Draco was taken in the middle of Potions. They didn't say anything, and he didn't resist. I guess that might be because his father's owl swooped in during lunch and told him to surrender when they come."

I knew that when it came down to it, Draco would always listen to his father. So, he was incarcerated. I pressed my hands together in front of my lips before signing. 'Harry isn't really here."

Neville and Zambini didn't look too surprised by the information, but that I knew it too. Neville rubbed the back of his neck and Zambini chuckled. "Yeah, we know. Luna told us last night when we went to the Room-"

'And why were you two with her last night?' Neville's face turned bright red and Zambini laughed. Grabbing Neville's hand, Zambini turned to me.

"We're together." I know it's rude to stare, but the image was a bit disconcerting. In the back of my mind I felt someone laugh. Harry?

*Yes beautiful, I'm here.*

Did you know this would happen?

*I had a feeling.*

Oh you had a feeling? How? How could you possibly know?

*Hermione, look at them. Tell me what you see.*

I did look at them. I looked at the happy eyes, pale but flushed skin, Zambini's almost purple. I saw the immaculate hair, skin, and smiles of my friends and smiled.

'Which one of you is a vampire?'

They stopped smiling and looked at each other. I knew then. 'So Luna-baby is vampire… Interesting.'

*Stop teasing and get back to the plan sweetheart. We need them.*

I smiled and turned back to the bonded boys. 'Here's the problem. Harry's not here, he's in the forest. Dumbledore traded him to the Vampires for their allegiance.'

Zambini began to laugh and Neville looked lost. 'He's the first of my bonded. We have another, but Harry won't tell me who it is.'

*He's coming. Get ready.*

"Harry won't tell you, or can't tell you?"

"Won't tell her what?" I whipped around to see the fake Harry walking up the hall.

Zambini, ever the good Slytherin, thought on his feet. "What was wrong, I just thought maybe nothing was wrong, so there was nothing to tell."

I stood there, waiting to see if anyone would be following him. I turned to Neville and signed. "She wants to know if you can read sign language."

"I can't."

I smiled and signed directions to the two boys before turning to 'Harry'. I ran my hand up his arm and across the nape of his neck. "She says that she's always had a thing for you. That she'd do anything for you."

This Harry flushed and looked at me as I gently led him to the open ledge and fiddled with his trouser buttons. "She says, if you let her, she'll give you something you'll never forget. Right here, right now."

I knew I had him when his eyes widened and a smile tugged on his lips. I gestured to the ledge and smiled when he climbed up. Running my hand along his and up his arms I grinned before pushing him hard over the edge. As the body fell, I knew the spell would react as the body's heart rate would increase causing a heart attack and he would die. The body disappearing with the spell, no evidence to be found.

"Good girl. Now I can come back." I turned with a smile as Harry sat on the ledge next to me. I threw myself in his arms as Neville and Zambini gapped at us. "And I can do it in style, but first," He turned me in his arms and scanned me. "We are letting you get some food."

A small voice tinkled from the doorway. "My boys need to eat as well."

Harry's face broke out into a smile as Luna stepped forward. Neville and Zambini joined their bonded and seemed to have constant contact with her. Feeding was an interesting experience, though I don't think I'll ever truly enjoy it, Zambini agreed but Neville was different. He seemed to relish it just as Harry and Luna did.

As we walked back into the Hall, I knew Dumbledore knew something was wrong and as soon as he saw Harry holding my hand, he knew what. He stood up sharply and Harry smiled and waved at him. We walked up to the table with evil on the mind. "Hello sir, I see you're doing well."

"As well as can be expected. How are you, m'boy?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm feeling rather full right now. Oh, I almost forgot." He pulled a scrap of paper from his robes and handed it over. I knew that from the look on his face, I did not want to know what it said.

"I know you'll understand. After all, those who do wrong, make ill with the right people. Those who do right, make ill with the wrong people."


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. If something doesn't match up with your version of it, then you can rewrite the story the way you like it. Everything in here is exactly as I will it. No mistakes.**

* * *

In My Lifetime

Chapter Five: Kill You Slowly? Yeah, Right, Okay.

The next step was not something I was too excited for, but it was necessary. We were to be introduced to Voldemort. He and Harry had an arrangement. Voldemort would stop his acting out against the Muggle's, and Harry would help him take down the Ministry of Magic. Apparently, Harry had shown him the history books of Muggle's and how they dealt with segregation, and the like. Showed him the bombs, the deaths, and weapons. Voldemort had stopped to think for one minute in a long time. He studied and took a new approach. Isolationism was all well and fine, but with the mixing of bloods, there was no purity. So, in the time that Harry had been turned and made the deal, every single one of the Deatheater's have put all effort and money into finding a blood purity spell. Something that could be done on such a scale that the blood of the witch or wizard would be completely magical. After that, then the incoming Muggle-borne, or dirty-bloods, would be adopted into an appropriate family. If they do not, they will be expelled and be blacklisted in the entire British Wizarding world. He also wished that the students were forced to stay at the school until their years were done. They would of course be able to take days with their family for holidays, or celebrations, but it would be limited. Owls would be welcome, no matter the time of day and a box would be placed in each classroom for the delivery, to be passed out at the teacher's convenience, I rather liked that idea. It was a few days after I had gotten my voice back that Harry decided that it was time for me to meet him.

I walked along side Harry towards the twisted house and single glowing room. I knew that when we went in, Harry and I would be treated with respect from the few Deatheater's left. The room he led me too was dark but everything seemed to glow. Voldemort turned at our approach, he tilted his head to Harry and Harry returned it before turning to me. "This is the first of my bonded. Hermione, this is Voldemort."

The creature bent at the waist and I did a small but respectful curtsy. "It is good to meet you properly Lord Voldemort."

He smiled at Harry and turned to offer Harry and I chairs. "So polite, young miss. I seem to recall a different reaction when we last met." I went to speak but Harry placed his hand on my arm. I reconsidered my comeback.

"Yes well," Nagini slithered up to Harry and me with a pleased look in her eyes. I reached out an unafraid hand. Wormtail shuffled out from behind his master's chair and went to stop me. Nagini turned on him and hissed while slithering up behind me onto my chair. I pulled my wand and Voldemort looked confused. Setting a warming spell on my chair, I began to gently pet Nagini. "Things change." I finished with a winsome smile.

Voldemort laughed and Nagini just blinked at her master when he called. She was warm, being petted, and I smelled good, she wasn't going to move a muscle. I smiled at him as he pouted and Harry grinned at me. "Well m'dear, you may call me Tom. Just don't tell anyone." He turned to Harry. "Now to business. We have hit a bit of a rut. One of my best found the answer to our little problem and sent me a letter letting me know. Problem is, he was imprisoned before we could get the information from him."

"Was there anyone he was working with?"

Tom looked at me and smiled sadly. "His wife, but she was taken down in the fight."

"Lucius Malfoy has our answer?"

Harry and Tom looked shocked and a little suspicious. "Draco Malfoy was informed by his father of his mothers demise when Severus was... taken. Not a big leap."

Harry leaned forward and smiled before turning to me fully. "You trust me? With your life?"

I knew I did. "I trust you with my magic." That did it and Harry told us of the plan. It took a few days for me to learn what I needed to but, I got it down. I was an equipped killer, and knew just who I was going to start with.

It took a little less effort than I had planned for, but the aftermath was definitely what I needed to get into Azkaban.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. If something doesn't match up with your version of it, then you can rewrite the story the way you like it. Everything in here is exactly as I will it. No mistakes.**

* * *

In My Lifetime

Chapter Six: Lock Me Up, Pretty Please?

[GOLDEN GIRL IN ASKABAN PRISON]

"Young Lady Hermione Prince (19) was convicted today for the premeditated murder of Bellatrix Lestrange and six other brutal murders. Early this week authorities found Prince seemingly mindlessly wandering in Knockturn Alley. She was taken back to the school where she was assured that nothing had happened. Wednesday evening, Prince appearated into the Ministry with none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Before anyone could react, she slit her throat and was apprehended, but not without a struggle. Auror's Creavy (29), Gregory (32), Hoff (27), Macflaggon (34), Michaelly (32), and famous Nyphadora Tonks (24) died in the apprehension. Harry Potter testified at the trial, but asked for her to not be kissed, instead to live out a painful life for the crimes she committed."

They pushed me along the dark hallway, shouts and screams coming from all around, echoing in the vast man-made Hell. I glared at the Azkaban guard who was grabbing my arm roughly. I was led into a small and dark cell with no window and a rock slab covered by two sheets as a bed. A bucket was tucked in the corner, while a tray was next to the cell door.

The guards unchained me and shoved me into the cell quickly. As I heard the key lock, I began to shiver. A sneering voice rang out. "Hey, aren't you that chit?"

I glared at him hard. "What's your name?"

"Why?"

"So I can kill you."

The other guard looked at him. "What's wrong Maenn?"

"Now where have I heard that name before? Never mind probably got dishonored in some past event or another."

I stood and faced the ugly guard that had spoken and grabbed me roughly. "Savior of the Wizarding World's Girlfriend, wasn't it?" He stepped up to the bars and I followed suit.

"Yes."

"None of that matters here, and you won't be killing me. Not unless you find your way out of there. Even then, no one touches the guards, even one as pretty as you." My hand came up to grasp the bars, and back of my fingers brushing the guards robes. "Here, you are nothing but a chew toy, and I am a very big dog."

"Oh yeah?" My harsh whisper was the only warning the guard had before my hands dashed out and gripped his head. A quick and strong twist and his neck made a lovely snapping sound. I backed up as the guard crumpled to the floor. "Sit."

I watched as he was dragged out and the other guards the accompanied me let out a rude snort. "Oi, hey boys!" He turned to the other cells, awakening the whole lot in my row. "Guess who's here and still has Veritaserum in her system?"

A voice from her right was muffled, though still strong. "That wouldn't happen to be my wife would it?"

I tensed as the idiot guard laughed. A very familiar voice from her left echoed out. "Aunt Bella? No, she would have woken us up on the way in." I noted the cell in front of me showed no movement, though I could sense a being and a full food tray betrayed the occupant.

"Aw, but Draco m'boy, there could be a gag in her mouth, right Green?" I looked at the guard with a smile, Green took several steps back. The cell across from me came to life with a dark voice, full of intrigue.

"A killer of many. A savior of so few? The Golden Girl has fallen. What has happened to you?"

My eyes snapped up to the dark cell across from me. Lucius Malfoy was making his way to the doors of his cell. I saw his eyes and knew. He was our third. The last piece of our soul bind. The guard laughed again at our interactions.

"Hermione Prince, welcome to Azkaban, also known as Hell."

It was eerily quiet when the guard left and Lucius had not left eye contact with me. I readjusted my grey uniform before Draco spoke. "Why are you here Hermione?"

"What have you done?" His uncle asked me.

Lucius peered at me from across the hall. "How many?" I did not answer any of the questions, opting instead to stare at the man in the other cell. "One?" I resisted the response. "Two?" No reaction. "Five? Eight? Nine?" I felt my lips twitch, betraying my silence. "Ah, nine dead by a golden hand. Did the blood wash?"

Draco scoffed. "She'd've gotten the Kiss."

His father shook his head. "She's best friends with a certain brunette. The question is, how did you do it?" The questioning look was back and I hissed at him before climbing onto my cot. "The killing curse? Poison? A knife? Your bare hands? Maybe-"

"Which one? Convicted, or truly?" My whisper was quiet.

"The first. The very first." The answer was quick and I almost didn't catch it.

"Pushed off of a ledge."

"Second?"

"Slit throat."

"Third?"

"Poisoned knife."

"Fourth?"

"The third and sixth were all the same."

"The fourth?" He asked again and I paused and sighed.

"Strangled."

"How?"

"With my legs." I knew Lucius heard the restrained anger.

"Why?"

"I didn't like him touching me."

"The fifth?"

"Strangled."

"With your hands?"

"No." I didn't elaborate.

"Fine, Seventh?"

"Blood loss." He smirked at me and nodded.

"How?" This from Draco.

"Tore his throat out."

"With what?"

"My teeth."

"Very good and the last I dare say I know. Broken neck."

"Yes." I left it at that. Draco spoke up again with a new respect in his voice.

"Who? Do you even know their names?"

"Yes."

Lucius' eyes took on a gleam. "Go on, whom, Last to first."

"Green, though he doesn't know it yet. Maenn, Gregory, Hoff, Creavy, Macflaggon, Michaelly, and Tonks." I could hear Draco start at the sound of Tonk's name.

"You took out Tonks, your friend? How?"

Lucius answered for me. "Poison knife. You're missing two."

I giggled and took in a deep breath. "Well, the first doesn't really count in my book. The second however, I don't think Bella was really smart when she went after my family. I slit her throat in the middle of the Ministry."

A silence descended on the group. I lowered my eyes from the blue eyes across from me when I heard Lestrange softly sob. "She took those closest to me away, and now I have done the same to you."

"Don't you dare say you're sorry!"

"I'm not." I left it at that. Lucius nodded at me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. If something doesn't match up with your version of it, then you can rewrite the story the way you like it. Everything in here is exactly as I will it. No mistakes.**

* * *

In My Lifetime

Chapter Seven: Cells That Talk Back

No one spoke for the rest of the night. It was not until I heard Draco softly tapping on the rock between their cells that the darkness was broken. I hesitated, but knocked back.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Why do you listen to your father?"

"You did it out of duty?"

"Yes, and love. Not such a foreign concept for you."

Draco sighed heavily. "No, it's really not. I-there is someone I love, who doesn't even think of me. She, I know she thinks I'm a horrible person, and the kicker is, she's right. I'm a sworn Deatheater. I will never be good enough for her."

I grinned at the wall. "Who is it? It's not like I can tell anyone, right?"

He seemed to hesitate. "Weaselette." The shock was bypassed when Lucius spoke.

"That's enough. Go to sleep."

"Yes, father."

"No, I don't want to."

I heard Lucius laugh quietly and grinned. Then a piece of molded bread soared between the bars and smacked me right in the forehead. "Oh! You prick!" Draco let out a high giggle and I turned to look at the wall. "Shut it you!" I turned my back to the blond and stared at the wall that led outside. I let my eyes slowly drift and soon, I knew I was dreaming.

Harry was walking alongside a riverbed and as I glanced at him, I knew he brought me here talk. We sat by the river, seeming to wait for something. At first I thought that maybe I was wrong. That maybe he just wanted to spend time with me that was until another figure stepped out of the forest.

Lucius looked confused and that's when I remembered. Turning to Harry, I punched him in the arm. "That's for not telling me."

"What is going on?" Harry seemed to take it from there. He explained what had happened, and why. After telling him the plan, Harry had grabbed Lucius by the neck and pulled him in for a searing kiss that put me on edge. "Now leave, and be ready for the sign." Lucius looked a little lost before turning to me as Harry left.

"How?"

I laughed and pushed him into the freezing cold water before waking myself up. I could hear Lucius breathing heavily, and chuckled.

"Cheeky bint."

"Always."

There was a minute when I thought I heard a familiar voice, but it wasn't possible, not here. Yet, sure enough, I heard and then saw Percy Weasely dressed in a guard's uniform, whispering my name. "Here Percy."

He looked down at his badge and tapped it with his wand. "Found her BC."

"What are you doing here?"

He looked surprised but chuckled. "Harry said I would need to say 'BOO, I'm a sign.' Where are the others?"

"Behind you and to either side of me. How are you planning to get us out?"

"Through a door."

"Ah Peirce, I hate to rain on your attempt but there are others."

"I know, I don't know where exactly they are, but we'll be ready. Maybe, hold on. Hey boys! Up we go! Get ready for it."

Draco shuffled and woke. "For what?"

"To get out. Here's what's going to happen. We're going to find the others and mark the distraction. The distraction is going to happen, the wards are going down, and we leave, via broom. Any questions?"

"Yeah, how do you think to get us out?"

Percy opened his mouth just to be interrupted. "Never mind about that lil'dragon."

"I've got that covered."

I smiled as Charlie and Bill came around the corner. "Charlie, Bill it's good to see you. You've been strangers. Why are-"

"We will explain when we are safe. Okay?"

"Fine, let's go get the others then."

As we found more of those loyal to Voldemort and Harry, I watched Bill break the wards and whispered to Charlie. "I thought Bill was loyal to Gringotts?"

"He is. Harry has got their sworn loyalty."

"How, I thought they were sworn neutral?"

"They were until Harry found the Rod of something-or-other. Supposed to tell someone's true worth or something."

"The Rod of Telling? That was lost in 1503 when the blacks ravaged the Meaan's family fault. Oh! That's where I know the name!"

Charlie looked at me weird and I just smiled at him. "Why are you here then Lil'dragon?"

"Love, duty, and of course the lust for bloodshed." He looked at me weird but Lucius caste me a sidelong look and slowly made his way beside me, even if a little behind me.

"Bloodshed or bloodletting?"

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes, one isn't wasted." I smiled as we came to the next cell. Severus Snape was crumpled on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

So... Hey people... Um... I have the prequel up now... just BTW... It's In My Bloody Lifetime... Hella stuff has been changed.


End file.
